Point faible
by LadyGlee
Summary: Point faible: faiblesse qui rend vulnérable. Alors quand ce point faible devient la cible de personnes malveillantes, gare au conséquences !


**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa tête le lançait. Fortement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. A un détail prêt : il n'avait pas bu d'alcool.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux encore complètement groggy. Il faisait sombre. Seul le reflet de la lune à travers une minuscule fenêtre lui permettait de distinguer l'endroit où il était. Le lieu était poussiéreux et remplit d'objets éparses. Il en déduisit qu'il était enfermé dans une cave.

Il essaya de se relever mais le moindre mouvement était douloureux. Il prit appui sur une vieille chaise défoncée et poussa de toutes ses forces. Il retrouva une position verticale après quelques minutes d'effort. Il gémit de douleur, le souffle brusquement coupé. Il se passa une main sur le flan droit et découvrit une plaie. En plus de ça, il avait dû laisser une ou deux côtes dans la bagarre. Parce qu'il avait beau être un petit gabarit, il avait tenté de résister. Il avait lutté, crié mais il avait perdu. A présent, il se retrouvait enfermé sans comprendre le but de cette manœuvre. Il n'était qu'un petit humain maigrichon après tout. Alors pour quelle raison obscure s'en était-on pris à lui ?

Il se mit à déambuler dans la pièce pour trouver la porte. Il y parvint non sans mal, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. Il actionna la poignée. La porte était fermée. Verrouillée. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Calme, rester calme. C'était la seule chose à faire. Il se mit à respirer lentement et s'assit contre un mur.

**OooOooOooOooO**

_— _DEREK !

Mais ce fut Isaac qui fit face à Scott, juste à temps pour le rattraper. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

_— _Ils...Ils l'ont enlevé.

_— _Quoi ? Scott qui a pris qui ?

_— _Stiles, ils ont pris Stiles. Les Alpha...

_— _Ce sont eux qui t'ont … ?

_— _Oui.

Scott était mal en point. Des entailles lui barraient le torse, quelques coupures déformaient son visage et son T-shirt était en lambeaux.

_— _Quand ?

_— _Isaac, on s'en fout, il faut qu'on récupère Stiles. Il est où Derek ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

La porte du loft grinça et Derek entra les bras chargés de provisions. Dès qu'il vit Scott, il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

_— _Scott ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du jeune loup.

_— _Ils ont Stiles, déclara Isaac.

Pas besoin de détails sur le ''ils'', cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de la meute d'Alpha. Il serra les poings, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la chair. Ses yeux prirent leur teinte sang. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. Mais ils s'en étaient pris à Stiles.

_— _Je ne comprends pas, fit Scott. Pourquoi Stiles ?

_— _Pour m'atteindre moi, l'informa Derek.

_— _Mais ce n'est même pas un de tes bêtas, s'emporta le jeune homme.

L'alpha ne dit rien et se mura dans un long silence angoissant.

_— _Il est plus que ça, murmura Isaac.

Derek lui décocha un regard plein d'animosité avec une pointe d'interrogation. Son jeune bêta haussa les épaules. Scott lui était trop secoué pour faire attention à ce qu'il se disait.

_— _On fait quoi maintenant ? interrogea le jeune Lahey.

_— _On délivre Stiles, dirent en cœur les deux autres loups.

_— _Bien sûr et par quel tour de magie on fait ça ? On ne sait pas où il est retenu...

Isaac gardait son calme contrairement à ses deux amis. L'alpha faisait désormais les cents pas dans le salon. C'était sa faute si Deucalion s'en était pris à Stiles. Il aurait dû être plus prudent, ne pas impliquer un humain. On avait dû les observer, analyser leur comportement. Deucalion avait découvert qu'outre sa meute, Derek avait autre un point faible. Plus sensible encore que s'en prendre à ses bêta. Et il avait raison, la meute d'alpha avait frappé là où ça faisait mal.

_— _Scott, tu rentres chez toi, annonça le loup-garou. Isaac et moi on va commencer les recherches. On va mettre Peter, Cora et Boyd au courant. Plus on aura de renforts, plus vite ça ira. Toi tu guéris et on voit.

_— _Mais..., voulut répliquer Scott.

_— _On a besoin de toutes nos forces. Si tu n'es pas à ton maximum, tu ne serviras à rien. Rentre et on te tient informé.

_— _Très bien.

Le jeune homme prit la direction de chez lui. Derek n'avait pas tort, il fallait qu'il récupère.

La meute se réunit au loft dans les minutes qui suivirent l'appel de l'alpha. Il n'avait rien dit si ce n'est que c'était urgent.

_— _Deucalion a fait enlever Stiles, les informa-t-il sans détour.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit. Même Peter garda pour lui la réflexion désobligeante qui lui venait. Cora se rapprocha de son frère et posa une main son épaule. Elle avait intégré la meute peu de temps auparavant mais elle avait tout de suite remarqué le lien si particulier qui unissait Stiles et Derek.

_— _Il faut qu'on le retrouve, enchaîna-t-il. On doit d'abord localiser l'endroit où ils le retiennent. Utilisez tous vos sens, toutes vos ressources. Faites ce qu'il faut mais on n'arrêtera pas les recherches tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

Le ton était sans appel. Cora savait à quel point c'était important pour son frère, tout comme Isaac. Les deux avaient compris l'attachement du loup pour Stiles. Peter aussi avait flairé cette affection mais avait du mal à comprendre ce que son neveu trouvait à cet humain qu'il jugeait trop bavard. Boyd lui restait impassible, il obéissait sans poser de questions. Personne ne fit de remarque et l'opération sauvetage s'organisa.

Peter décida de la jouer solo, Cora s'associa à Boyd et Derek fit équipe avec Isaac. Ils commencèrent leurs recherches.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Stiles chantait. Il savait que les loups avaient l'ouïe fine et que ça finirait bien par leur taper sur les nerfs. Il s'égosillait, chantant à tue-tête tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, de comptines pour enfants à Lady Gaga en passant par les Spies Girls. Chaque respiration réveillait la douleur produite par ses côtes fêlées mais de cette manière, il gardait espoir.

L'espoir c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. L'espoir que ses amis étaient à sa recherche. L'espoir que Scott avait prévenu Derek.

Le jour commençait à pointer son nez. La lune s'était effacée pour laisser la place au soleil. A cette heure-là, il devrait être en train de se préparer pour le lycée. Un rire anxieux sortit de sa bouche.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Une jeune femme pénétra et plaqua Stiles contre un mur. D'habitude c'était Derek qui agissait de la sorte mais la louve avait l'air moins agréable que lui. Comme si c'était possible !

Il va se la fermer la castafiore, dit-elle en promenant ses griffes le long de la joue du jeune homme avant de descendre vers son cou.

Elle commença à enfoncer sa griffe, lentement. Un sourire carnassier se plaqua sur son visage alors que le corps du jeune humain se crispait. Il contint un gémissement de douleur. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de crier de douleur.

_— _Kali !

A l'entente de son nom, la louve s'écarta à regret de Stiles et sortit de la cave non sans l'avoir projeter au fond de la pièce sans ménagement.

Le jeune homme tomba violemment sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le rebord d'un meuble et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le soleil avait disparu.

**OooOooOooOooO**

De leur côté, Derek et sa meute n'avait pas chômé. Ils avaient quadrillé une bonne partie de la ville et ses alentours. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune piste viable. Derek fit une halte chez les McCall pour voir comment se portait Scott. La guérison avait bien avancé mais le jeune homme était toujours diminué. Il le tint au courant de l'avancée des recherches avant de repartir.

Lorsqu'il arriva au loft, il sentit une tension provenant des autres loups. Il entra calmement mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Peter lui tendit un morceau de papier et il reconnut immédiatement le symbole de la meute d'Alpha.

'' _Tu sais ce qu'on veut de toi. Agis et tu retrouveras ton petit humain adoré.''_

Tout le monde savait ce que ce mot voulait dire. Derek devait tué un membre de sa meute, rejoindre la meute adverse, le tout en échange de Stiles. Jamais il n'ôterait la vie à un des ses compagnons et il ne rejoindrait jamais cette meute de psychopathes.

_— _On doit agir vite. Il faut absolument le retrouver avant qu'ils ne le tuent, dit Derek sa voix se cassant sur le dernier mot.

Il ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité mais c'était plus que probable. Le temps jouait contre eux. Il le savait. La colère gronda en lui. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il commença à se transformer. Il n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien. Il détestait se sentir impuissant.

_— _Tout le monde dehors, cria Peter. Maintenant !

Ni une, ni deux le loft se vida. Seul Peter resta avec son neveux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

_— _Derek, reprends-toi ! Si tu laisses tes émotions te contrôler, on ne le retrouvera jamais. Reprends le contrôle.

L'alpha grogna. Il savait que son oncle avait raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était vulnérable quand on s'en prenait à Stiles.

_— _Je te fais la promesse que tu ne le perdras pas.

Peter continua à parler, rassurant son neveu. Le rythme cardiaque du loup diminua peu à peu et il commença à retrouver son apparence humaine.

La nuit était sombre mais la meute reprit ses recherches.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Stiles était adossé à un mur. Il avait mal partout et était épuisé. Son corps était couvert d'hématomes, d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Il faisait peur à voir. Son esprit se mit à divaguer.

Il pensa à Scott, au lycée, à son père. Puis l'image d'un corps musclé s'insinua dans son esprit. Puis celle de deux yeux bleus. Pas n'importe quel bleu : bleu mélangé de vert et irisé de doré. Ces yeux, Stiles n'eut aucun mal à les identifier. Tout comme le corps. Le tout ne faisait qu'un : Derek. Il repensa à leur première rencontre, la fois où il l'avait tenu hors de l'eau au dépend de sa propre vie et au moment où il avait décidé de sauver Boyd. A ce moment il avait cru le perdre car les événements avaient tourné en sa défaveur. La mission sauvetage était devenue une mission suicide mais au final, l'alpha était revenu en un seul morceau. Stiles avait était tellement soulagé qu'il avait failli lui sauter dans les bras. Leur regard s'étaient croisés mais le jeune homme n'avait pu le soutenir.

Il avait l'impression que Derek lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Or il voulait gardé certaines choses pour lui. Comme par exemple ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait d'ailleurs ? Une chose était sûr, son cœur s'emballait, son souffle devenait court et il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Dès qu'il savait le loup en danger une peur irrationnelle s'emparait de lui. Une panique complètement incontrôlable lui tordait les tripes. Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était attiré par Derek et surtout qu'il tenait à lui bien plus que de raison.

Sur ces pensées, Stiles finit par s'assoupir.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Cette nuit-là, les recherches portèrent leurs fruits. Ils pistèrent les alpha et découvrirent qu'ils avaient pris leur quartier dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée au nord de la ville. Ils ne tenteraient rien cette nuit. Il fallait mettre au point un plan.

Au petit matin, toute la meute était au loft, y compris Scott qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

_— _On agit comment ? interrogea le meilleur ami de Stiles.

_— _On a remarqué cette nuit qu'il y avait toujours un loup qui restait dans la maison. Ils se relaient toutes les trois heures environ. Il faut agir quand dans ce créneau là. On a découvert que Stiles était retenu dans la cave. Il faudra s'occuper de l'alpha et sortir Stiles.

Derek continua d'expliquer son plan. Il avait repris espoir.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le visage de Stiles. Il commençait à désespérer mais il gardait confiance en ses amis. Ils viendraient. La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit laissant place à Deucalion et Ennis. Stiles se leva pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur même si c'était loin d'être vrai.

_— _On a fait passer un message à Derek hier matin, annonça le loup aveugle. Il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire s'il veut te récupérer.

_— _Et il doit faire quoi exactement ? demanda l'humain sans se dégonfler.

_— _Nous rejoindre après avoir tué un de ses bêta, expliqua Ennis un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

La nouvelle choqua Stiles.

_— _Il ne le fera pas, éructa-t-il. Pas pour moi ! Vous vous êtes trompés en m'enlevant ! Vous avez misé sur le mauvais numéro ! Jamais il ne vous obéira ! La meute va venir me sauver et vous bottera les fesses !

_— _Ils ne te trouveront jamais mais si par malheur ça arrivait, tu crois vraiment qu'une petite meute minable pourra vaincre une meute d'alpha, déclara Ennis en rigolant.

_— _Stiles, tu es le meilleur des pions que l'on pouvait espérer pour atteindre Derek. Tu es son point faible. Tout ce qui te concerne le rend vulnérable. Soit il obéit soit tu meurs !

Les deux loups quittèrent la pièce laissant un Stiles totalement désemparer. Il ne comprenait pas la dernière affirmation de Deucalion. En quoi était-il le point faible de Derek ? Il ne faisait pas parti de sa meute au sens propre et leur relation était des plus conflictuelles. Il glissa le long du mur, les yeux brouillaient de larmes. Il allait mourir. Derek n'abdiquerait pas. La seule option était qu'on vienne le sauver.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le plan était en marche. Boyd devait se rendre au lycée et prévenir les autres si les jumeaux étaient présents. Peter et Cora devaient pister les trois alpha restants. Le but était de découvrir qui gardait Stiles. Scott, Isaac et Derek attendaient patiemment des nouvelles.

Le portable de Scott sonna. Il décrocha anxieux.

_— _Mr Stilinski ? ….Oui il est avec moi depuis deux jours. Il devait vous prévenir mais il a dû oublier. …...Non il conduit. Il vous rappellera après les cours. …..Très bien, je lui passe le message. Au revoir.

Scott se retourna vers ses compagnons et dit :

_— _On doit vite le ramener, je ne vais pas pouvoir le couvrir longtemps. Heureusement que son père est de nuit en ce moment.

Derek reçut un texto de Boyd : les jumeaux étaient bien en cours. Peter et Cora lui indiquèrent qu'ils n'avaient trouvé que Deucalion. Peter décida de le garder à l'oeil pendant que Cora rejoignait les trois garçons.

_— _Ils ont dû renforcer leur sécurité. Ennis et Kali sont tous les deux à le surveiller. On les neutralise et on sort Stiles.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Allison. Derek décocha un regard furieux à Scott.

_— _Toute l'aide qu'on peut trouver nous sera utile, se justifia le jeune McCall.

La jeune femme avait tout son attirail de chasseuse. Elle serait un atout non négligeable.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous près de la demeure en friche. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas bougé tout comme Deucalion. Il fallait agir maintenant.

Avec leur ouïe développée, les loups repérèrent Ennis et Kali. Cora s'élança avec sur ses talons Scott et Allison. Leur cible était le loup. Derek et Issac firent de même et se précipitèrent sur Kali.

La bataille fut éprouvante et sanglante dans les deux camps. Des rugissements résonnèrent de tous les côtés. Stiles les entendit et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Il savait que ses amis étaient là.

La meute de Derek finit par prendre le dessus. A coup de griffes, de crocs, de flèches et de dagues chinoises, ils réussirent à neutraliser les alpha. Tout ce petit monde se retrouva bien amoché. Personne n'avait épargné ses forces et l'épuisement se faisait sentir. Scott voulut descendre vers la cave mais il ne put mettre un pied devant l'autre. Allison l'aida et le mit dans sa voiture. Isaac et Cora les suivirent aidés de Derek. Lui, cicatrisait nettement plus vite. Il était dans un sale état mais ce n'était rien comparé aux autres.

_— _Stiles, murmura Scott. Il faut que je le sorte de là...

_— _Je m'en occupe, affirma Derek.

La voiture d'Allison démarra et l'alpha se retrouva seul. Des cris montaient de la cave. Des cris hystériques. Le jeune homme avait de céder à la panique. Lui qui avait résisté jusque là venait de sombrer.

Derek se rua vers la cave. Il arracha la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Stiles continuait de s'époumoner, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du loup. Ce dernier s'approcha et l'attira à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte. Les cris se transformèrent bientôt en sanglots. Derek se mit à le bercer tout doucement.

_— _Je suis là Stiles, chuchota-t-il. Ça va aller. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Le garçon était à bout de force. Le loup-garou le porta et par réflexe, les bras de Stiles passèrent autour de son cou. Il l'installa à l'arrière de son véhicule en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Quand il arriva au loft, il le porta de nouveau et entreprit de le coucher. Alors qu'il allait le déposer sur son propre lit, Stiles murmurer son nom.

_— _Derek...

Le cœur du loup manqua un battement. L'adolescent blottit sa tête dans le cou de l'alpha et ce dernier eut l'impression que son coeur allait explosé. Il allongea Stiles sur le lit puis se mit à l'observer. Des hématomes ressortaient sur sa peau blanche, du sang séché recouvrait son T-shirt et il remarqua des marques de griffes dans son cou et sur son flan. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil proche du lit et s'assoupit.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il découvrit qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue. Un réveil sur la table de chevet lui indiqua qu'il était seize heure. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Derek dans la cave. Il se redressa tant bien que mal alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Peter entra un plateau chargé de nourriture.

_— _Si La Belle au bois dormant a faim...

_— _Derek ?

_— _En bas.

_— _Oh, fit Stiles déçu.

Peter le regarda amusé et tourna les talons.

_— _Attends ! On peut parler ?

La curiosité de l'oncle fut attisée et il ferma la porte avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil.

**OooOooOooOooO**

En bas Derek observait sa sœur et Isaac qui discutaient. Une remarque que son bêta avait fait quelques jours plutôt lui trottait dans la tête.

_— _Isaac ?

_— _Mmmm ? demanda l'intéressé en se tournant vers son alpha.

_— _''Il est plus que ça'' hein ?

Cora leva un sourcil étonnée. Mais Isaac savait de quoi Derek parlait. Il avait fait cette réflexion quand ils avaient appris l'enlèvement de Stiles.

_— _Exact, répondit le jeune loup. Tu veux un dessin ?

_— _Mais de qui vous parlez ? interrogea Cora.

_— _Personne, déclara son frère.

_— _Et personne n'aurait pas un nom qui commence par un ''S'' ?

_— _Non, râla Derek.

En même temps, Isaac acquiesça silencieusement ce qui lui valut un regard menaçant de son alpha.

_— _Ah et c'est quoi le problème ?

_— _Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité qui apparemment n'a pas plu à ton charmant frère, répliqua le jeune loup frisé.

_— _Je peux avoir l'histoire en entier ou c'est trop demander ?

Derek ne dit pas un mot. Il écoutait attentivement appréciant peu qu'on l'ignore. Pourtant il laissa Isaac entamer son récit. Il voulait savoir ce que sa sœur en pensait.

_— _Quand Scott nous a appris que Stiles avait été enlevé, il a voulu savoir pourquoi. Derek a expliqué que c'était pour l'atteindre. Mais cette justification n'a pas satisfait Scott puisque Stiles est humain donc pas officiellement dans la meute. J'ai alors balancé qu'il était plus que ça pour Derek. Voilà.

_— _Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là. Il ne sait jamais rien passé entre eux ?

_— _Pas à ma connaissance.

_— _Et ça va les deux pipelettes ?! s'énerva Derek. Je suis là je vous rappelle.

_— _Tu m'excuseras frangin mais tu n'es pas très loquace sur le sujet alors il faut bien que je trouve des infos ailleurs. En plus si tu ne voulais pas en parler il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet avec Isaac !

Là sa sœur marquait un point.

_— _J'étais curieux de savoir d'où Isaac sortait cette ineptie.

_— _Y a que la vérité qui dérange petit frère !

_— _Je suis plus vieux que toi, lui rappela-t-il.

_— _Des fois je me demande ! Tu agis comme une midinette de quinze ans qui vit sa première histoire d'amour et qui ne sait pas comment agir.

_— _Jam...

_— _Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je fais fausse route. Mais ça crève les yeux. Tu tiens à Stiles comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils s'en sont pris à lui, que tu as perdu le contrôle. Je te connais Derek.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Pendant ce temps-là à l'étage. Stiles ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Peter. Il inspira profondément et se lança.

_— _Pourquoi moi ?

Décontenancé par la question le loup ne sût pas quoi répondre dans l'immédiat.

_— _Pourquoi moi ? S'ils voulaient atteindre Derek ils auraient dû s'en prendre à un membre de sa meute. Je ne suis rien pour lui. A part un petit humain trop bavard qui ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de parler, je ne suis rien !

Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Il voulait être important pour l'alpha. Ne pas juste être un humain inutile à ses yeux, était-ce trop demander ?

_— _Pourtant ils m'ont dit que j'étais son point faible...murmura-t-il. Je ne comprends pas.

_— _Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais en parler, déclara Peter.

_— _Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me parlera pas.

_— _Très bien je vais te donner quelques pistes. Quand il a appris ta disparition, il a pété un plomb.

_— _Comment ça ? s'étonna Stiles.

_— _Il a perdu le contrôle.

_— _Mais...Mais ça ne lui arrive jamais !

_— _Ils ont touché un point extrêmement sensible en s'attaquant à toi.

_— _A ce point là ?

_— _Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça. Parle avec lui. Tu trouveras les mots pour qu'il se confie à toi.

Peter s'éclipsa laissant Stiles en proie à de nombreuses questions. Le loup rejoignit le salon où il découvrit avec amusement que le sujet de conversation tournait autour de Stiles. Dès que Derek aperçut son oncle, il l'interrogea.

_— _Comment va-t-il ?

_— _Mieux. Tu devrais monter le voir et discuter.

_— _Ah oui et pour lui dire quoi ? Que c'est de ma faute si Deucalion l'a fait enlevé ? Parce que c'est bien là que le bât blesse. Si je ne m'étais pas attaché à lui, il ne serait pas devenu la cible ! Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens finissent par souffrir. Je ne veux pas que Stiles vive la même chose.

_— _Tu fais ce que tu veux mais il a le droit à une explication, dit Peter.

Derek se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fut stoppé par sa sœur juste en bas de l'escalier.

_— _Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

_— _A ton avis ? Je n'ai pas le choix... Il faut que je l'éloigne de moi.

_— _Tu vas vraiment laisser passer ta chance d'être heureux ? Tu as suffisamment souffert dans le passé pour ne pas tenter ta chance. De toute façon, l'éloigner ne servira à rien, ça n'empêchera pas les alpha continueront de s'en prendre à lui pour t'atteindre. Alors que si tu te confies à Stiles tu pourras mieux le protéger. Ouvre-toi à lui.

Et elle retourna au salon laissant son frère seul face à ses angoisses. Il gravit une à une les marches, se rapprochant un peu plus de son but. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et il aperçut Stiles assit sur son lit. Il s'appuya au chambranle et se mit à l'observer. Le jeune home avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il ne l'avait pas vu, complètement absorbé par ses pensées. Les paroles de Peter avaient totalement retourné Stiles.

_— _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne cessait de se poser cette question. La porte grinça et se ferma que Derek. Ils étaient tous les deux. C'était le moment où jamais pour appliquer les conseils de Peter. Les bras croisés, le loup s'adossa à la porte préférant laisser l'adolescent commencer. Mais Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fallait qu'il trouve les mots pour forcer Derek à se confier sans pour autant qu'il se braque.

_— _Merci.

L'alpha leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_— _Tu m'as sauvé des griffes de ces psychopathes.

_— _Je n'étais pas seul.

_— _C'est toi qui m'as pris dans tes bras pour me réconforter et calmer ma crise de nerfs. Tu m'as porté hors de cette cave et tu m'as ramené chez toi. Je te dois la vie.

_— _Non. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation.

Stiles fixa Derek attendant la suite. Seul le silence se fit entendre. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il avait pensé que le loup aurait le courage de lui dire la vérité mais visiblement il s'était trompé.

_— _Je ne mérite même pas l'ombre d'une explication ? s'emporta l'adolescent. Tu sais ce qui m'a fait tenir le coup ? L'espoir que tu viennes me chercher. Du fin fond de ma cave c'est à toi que je pensais !

Le jeune homme s'était levé pour faire face au loup. Il avait décidé de l'affronter.

_— _La meute d'alpha m'a dit que j'étais devenu leur cible pour t'atteindre. T'atteindre toi ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Soit disant que je suis ton point faible. Alors que je ne représente rien, absolument rien pour toi. A tel point que je ne mérite même pas une explication de ta part. Même Peter m'a dit que j'étais un point sensible, que tu avais perdu le contrôle. Toi perdre le contrôle et dire que j'ai gobé ça ! Ton oncle a dû bien se marrer de ma stupidité. Parce que comme un con, j'ai cru que tu tenais un minimum à moi comme moi je tiens à toi. Parce que oui Derek je tiens à toi et pas seulement comme un ami. Mon cœur bat un peu trop vite en ta présence, mes yeux se posent trop souvent sur ton corps si parfait mais toi tu n'en as rien à faire de ma gueule. Je suis certain que si tu t'es impliqué dans mon sauvetage c'est parce que Scott te l'a demandé. Tu aurais préféré me voir mort plutôt que je me retrouve une fois de plus dans tes pattes.

Derek le plaqua contre le mur, ses yeux ayant revêtu leur parure de rubis.

_— _Ne redis jamais ça Stiles ! Jamais !

Stiles réalisa alors qu'il venait de dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il venait d'avouer qu'il était attirer par le loup taciturne.

_— _Je ne comptais pas le redire de toute manière. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens et les autres n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant. Je vais fermer ma bouch...

_— _Je ne parlais pas de ça. Ne redis jamais que j'aurais préféré te voir mort.

L'alpha avait encore son corps plaqué contre celui de Stiles. Il pouvait sentir la surprise émaner du jeune humain. Il mit de la distance entre eux et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

_— _Peter ne t'a pas menti, annonça-t-il. J'ai réellement perdu le contrôle.

_— _Mais ça ne t'arrive jamais ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Même quand je fais tout pour t'énerver, tu te maîtrises. Des yeux rouges ou une griffe mais jamais plus ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_— _On ne te retrouvait pas et la meute d'alpha te menaçait de mort si je n'obéissais pas. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. La colère s'est emparée de moi et j'ai explosé.

Stiles s'assit à côté de Derek sous le choc.

_— _Tu es devenu une cible de choix parce que je me suis attaché à toi. J'aurais dû savoir que ça se retournerait contre moi. Ça se passe toujours comme ça. Je tiens à quelqu'un et cette personne meurt. C'est inévitable. Un cercle vicieux auquel on ne peut échapper. Une malédiction.

C'était la première fois que Derek parlait autant. Il venait de se confier à Stiles, lui avait ouvert son cœur. A sa façon mais c'était toujours ça de prit.

_— _Je suis toujours là moi et grâce à toi.

_— _Mais je t'ai entraîné dans …

_— _Arrête, l'interrompit Stiles en posant sa main sur le bras du loup. Tu as le droit de t'attacher, d'aimer et d'être heureux.

_— _Pas en mettant ta vie en danger.

_— _Ce n'est pas en me repoussant que tu arriveras à me protéger. Je ne veux pas que tu m'éloignes de toi. Encore moins après ce que tu viens de me confier.

_— _Ce n'est pas si simple Stiles.

_— _Pas simple ? Le fait est qu'on tient l'un à l'autre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire comme si on ne ressentait rien au prétexte que ma vie serait en danger. Je ne veux plus lutter contre ce que mon cœur me dicte.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles. Leur regard s'accrochèrent.

_— _Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, déclara le loup.

_— _Si tu pars défaitiste, souffla Stiles en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Si on n'essaie pas, on ne saura pas.

Puis prit d'un énorme doute, le jeune homme questionna anxieux :

_— _Tu ne veux pas essayer c'est ça ? Oui c'est ça. J'aurais dû le savoir. C'est évident, t...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Derek s'empara des siennes. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva sur ses genoux, ses bas entourant le cou du loup-garou.

_— _Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu veux essayer. Nous deux je veux dire.

Derek ne répondit pas ce qui eut pour effet d'angoisser un peu plus Stiles.

_— _A moins que tu m'aies embrassé juste pour tester. T'es déçu c'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien. J'embrasse mal ? Je le savais. Tu sais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience. Pas du tout en fait. Ne vas pas croire que tu es le premier à m'embrasser. Enfin si, tu es le premier mec mais j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un. Une fille. Heather. C'était une amie d'enfance. Elle m'a pris par surprise et...

_— _Tu parles et réfléchis beaucoup trop, murmura le loup contre les lèvres de l'humain.

Leur bouche se scellèrent. La main de l'alpha glissa sous le T-shirt de Stiles. Il effleura le pansement qui couvrait une plaie infligée par les loups. Il grogna. Il détestait savoir qu'il était en partie la cause de cette souffrance.

_— _Je suis désolé Stiles...

_— _Tu ne vas pas me quitter alors qu'on vient juste de se trouver ? demanda le jeune homme sans le laisser finir. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je te harcèlerai jour et nuit s'il le faut mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. Je peux être collant quand je veux !

_— _Je n'en doute pas un instant, fit Derek en esquissant un sourire amusé. Si tu m'avais laissé finir, j'aurais pu te dire que j'étais désolé que tu aies souffert par ma faute mais que je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne suis pas sûr que je supporterais d'être loin de toi maintenant que j'ai goûté à ça.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et s'empara des lèvres de Stiles.

_— _Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, supplia l'adolescent. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est le plus beau rêve que je n'ai jamais fait.

En échange, le loup lui pinça le bras doucement ce qui le fit sursauter.

_— _EH !

_— _Chochotte !

Stiles se jeta de tout son poids et réussit à renverser l'alpha sur le lit. Il s'assit sur les cuisses du loup et se mit à le chatouiller. Derek se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire mais le jeune homme venait de trouver un de ses rares points sensibles.

_— _Alors c'est qui la chochotte qui craint les chatouilles ?

_— _Très bien, tu n'es pas une chochotte, répondit Derek en étouffant un rire.

Le loup-garou poussa Stiles qui s'allongea à ses côtés puis il se releva sur un coude.

_— _On leur dit ? chuchota Stiles.

_— _De quoi ? interrogea Derek à voix basse.

_— _Aux autres. On leur dit qu'on est ensemble ?

_— _Je pense qu'ils sont déjà au courant.

_— _Ils n'auraient quand même pas osé ?

_— _Ça t'étonnerait vraiment qu'ils aient écouté ?

_— _On descend et on voit ? proposa Stiles toujours sans hausser le ton pour ne pas être entendu des loups.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent d'accord pour descendre séparément sans montrer de signe d'affection. Ils se doutaient bien que tout le monde était au courant mais ils voulaient voir lequel allait craquer en premier.

Le premier à rejoindre le salon fut Derek. Le visage fermé, il prit place sur un fauteuil. Cora lui faisait face avec Isaac assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Peter sortit de la cuisine et adressa un regard étonné à sa nièce. La louve haussa les épaules au moment où Stiles descendait à son tour. Il vint s'asseoir près de Cora, évitant de regarder Derek. Il mourait d'envie de le regarder. Or s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il exploserait de rire.

_— _Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, déclara Isaac.

_— _J'ai encore un peu mal aux côtes mais on fait aller, répondit Stiles. Merci d'être venu à mon secours.

Cora ne mit à battre du pied.

_— _Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle fixa intensément son frère puis se tourna vers Stiles.

_— _De quoi tu parles petite sœur ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui rappela étrangement Derek au jeune Stilinski.

_— _Vous êtes restés enfermés plus d'une demie-heure dans ta chambre !

Stiles avait envie une furieuse envie de rire.

_— _Oh, c'est bon ! fit Peter. On sait que vous n'avez pas que joué au Scrabble.

_— _Non mais c'est possible d'avoir un minimum d'intimité ici, s'exclama Stiles faussement en colère.

_— _Parce que vous ne comptiez pas nous le dire ? se vexa Cora.

_— _On n'allait pas vous le cacher. On voulait juste avoir la confirmation que vous aviez les oreilles bien pendues, répondit son frère amusé. Pour ma défense, c'était l'idée de Stiles.

Cora donna un cou de coude à son voisin qui partit se réfugier dans les bras de son amoureux. Il lui vola un baiser qu'il voulait chaste mais Derek en décida autrement.

Prenez une chambre ! cria Peter en quittant la pièce.

Mais les deux amoureux n'entendirent pas, trop absorbés par ce baiser passionné.

* * *

**Voili-voilou(p), j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Une review pour me le faire savoir =)**


End file.
